Begin Again
by Changeforgood
Summary: After running away from home, Astrid finds a new job at Berk Dojo. There she meets the owner's son Henry, or as they call him Hiccup. All her life she's been trying to get away from her past. Can he be the one to help her begin again? Modern AU HICCSTRID
1. Beginning A New Job

**Hello, so this will be a Hiccstrid modern AU story. Hiccup's name will be Henry Haddock, but nicknamed Hiccup. Astrid will still be Astrid. Here we go.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Astrid POV**

I don't remember the last time I enjoyed the company of others. After my mother's death, I was left with my father who wasn't of much help. Even being my father, we didn't get along. It either ended with me yelling at him or him yelling at me. I lived in my father's house, you'd ask why didn't I run away. We'll I had no money, the university was taking most of it. So I made a plan, finish my masters and get a job. I would live near my job and I would finally release my pain. And finally today was the day. Today I had gotten a job at Berkshire, doing my job as martial arts assistant.

As soon as I got the letter, I took out my luggage and started packing. I was home alone, with my father at a bar as always. I just stuffed all my clothes in the luggage and took out to the car. I put it in the trunk and went back inside taking all my other personal belongings. Soon after an hour my whole room was in my car. I quickly took the keys, shut the door and drove off. I did not leave a note or any sign of my return. I just left.

The drive was about a day away, stopping at McDonalds to do any of my necessities. I soon stayed in a hotel in Shores, a little town outside of Berkshire. I stayed their the night, paying it with my credit card. Once I got into the room, I took a shower and went to sleep. Woke up early morning ready to go to my new home. Berkshire.

I drove to where my job was. It was a small mall in the middle of town. The dojo was called Berk. I knocked on the door, to it to open a young man. He was taller than me with auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. "I'm sorry, we are closed right now. But you can come around by 10" he says

"Uh, I'm actually here for the job. I'm Astrid Hofferson. Are you Stoick" I ask him

He laughs, well that's new. "Stoick, no. That's my father. So, um, you can come in. I'll just call him, right now. Dad,the girl for the job is here" he says as he lets me in.

He signals to one of the seats in front of the dojo and I sit. "By the way, my name is Henry, but my friends call me Hiccup"

I take out my degree and the email they sent me from my bag, along with an ID. "Hiccup, how did you get that nickname for hiccuping a lot." I say

He chuckles and says "Exactly, I'll go get my dad"

He goes back, and I hear noises from back. Out from where Hiccup came comes a big man, and I mean big. He sits in front of me and says "So your Astrid. Graduated from Beserker University with a masters in Martial Arts. Right"

"Yes, sir" I respond

"Well, you seem qualified enough. Welcome to Berk Dojo" he says as he stands up

I quickly stand up and shake his hand. "Thank you sir"

"You start tommrow, but my son will show the basics today, Henry"

"Ok, sir"

"I have to go to do an errand, so Henry your in charge for now"

"Yes Dad" I hear from the other room

"Bye sir" I say as he walk out.

From the back room comes Hiccup holding a white gi, and a black belt. "Here, this is what you'll be wearing when you come to work now."

I get it and say "Thank you"

I fold it and put it in my bag. "Come on, let me show you the back room" he says as he walk back to where he came from

"Okay" I say as I follow him.

We walk in to see a big mess of gis and belts. "Sorry, for the mess. It's been rough these days. That's why we needed an assistant"

"So it's just you and your dad here" I ask him

"No not really" he says as he stops infront of some lockers and signals to one "This will be yours"

Then he signals to he next "This one is mine, the next is Fredward's or as we call him Fishlegs, the next is Sergio's my cousin or as I like to call him Snotlout, the next is Trevor's or Tuffnut, the one beside it is Rachel, Tuff's twin sister, or as we call her Ruffnut."

"If you have so many people, why did you need me"

"Do you not want the job"

"No I do. It's just that"

"Well, Snot and the twins are really not helpful at all. It's only me and Fish who do most of the work"

"Oh" I say

"And this is the main part of the dojo, the training area." he says as he opens it.

It's this huge, it's like how I imagined my dojo would be one day. "It's beautiful" I say

Hiccup chuckles a little, then I hear a knock on the door. "Who's that" I ask

Then I hear a voice say "Hiccup can I come in"

In which Hiccup responds "Come on in Toothless, I'm in the training area. Put on your gi, let's train a little"

Toothless. What a weird name for a person, but all of the nicknames I've heard are weird, so I better get used to it. This is my new life and I like it.

**That's all folks. What did you think? This is my first AU moderno story, so advice is thanked. Don't forget to review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

When I said, "My foot is slipping," your unfailing love,Lord, supported me. When anxiety was great within me, your consolation brought me joy.

**Psalm 94:18-19 NIV**


	2. Beginning To Meet New People

**So more Begin Again. Thanks for everyone's support and to **

**Hiccstrid20-thx for being my first reviewer. And yes I do put a verse at the end of every chapter in most of my stories, including this one.**

**So here's more.**

**o0o0o0909p9p**

I look at Hiccup in a confused face. "Um, his actual name is Timothy, but you'll see why I call him Toothless."

"Who are you talking to, she sounds female. Did you finally get a girlfriend?" Toothless asks "Even though you probably should, your turning 26 next year. If you don't get married soon, you'll be alone when your old. I don't want to take care do completely _dad"_

_"_Dad" I say

"Uh, let me just. Toothless get in here"

"Wait let me just" then we hear some noise "There coming"

In comes a boy with dark black hair and vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a white gi, with a black belt. He looked pretty young around 12 year old. How could Hiccup have a son at 14? "So, uh Toothless this is Astrid the new assitnant trainer. Astrid, Toothless my adoptive son."

"So you have a son. That's different" I say

"Yeah, a lot of people say that when we meet. Oh, and haven't I told you you don't have to ask to come in" he says signaling to Toothless

"Last you told me to ask. So I asked." He said innocently

"Ug, fine. Let me just put on my gi and we'll get started" he said walking To the back

Once he was gone enough, Toothless came up to me. "He's different I know, even more so for having a son. But I don't think of myself as eh son, more like his martial arts teacher and best friend. He's been on a couple of dates, but most end when they see me. "

"So he has you because.." I ask

"Because he would go to Juvi instead" says Hiccup as he signals to Toothless, while coming out wearing his gi and black belt. But something looks different in him, his leg. It's different. It's fake.

"Wait, what. I don't get what your saying." I say

"Well, little Timothy here liked to steals cars, he was stealing mine when I found him and he ran me over. Making me lose my leg." he says lifting his left foot "When I woke up, they told me what I what charges I was going to put. That's when I turned to him, he was fighting out of the hand of the police men with karate. I didn't answer to the police but asked to see him instead."

"So I came up to him and he asked what I was doing in his car. I told him About how I lived on The streets, and all my past I prefer not to talk about. Then he told about The dojo and how if I helped him, he would put no charges. I agreed and he put no charges, instead he took me to his apartment in which we trained, until the competition began. Hiccup earned his first belt. We became great friends after that, but before we could do anything. Then one day I was walking down the street when The police was taking me to an orphanage, since I was underage. Until Hiccup decided to adopt me. So he adopt me And I am technically his son." Toothless says

"Before him I was terrible at karate, much to my father's dismay. He then taught me the ways of karate and since then I've been training with him. My father wasn't really exited to hear I had a child, but accept him one he saw his good intentions." he said

I wondered at them two such a different family, but so same at the same time. "So ready" Hiccup says

"Yeah let's do this" says Toothless

"Astrid would you"

"Yeah, sure" I respond "Go"

They start, at first Hiccup seems to be winning until Toothless some weird move in which Hiccup immediately stands back. He gets back to the position he was and he starts winning again. Until Toothless does one last move that throws Hiccup again. "Still got my charm"

Hiccup gets up "Ha, very nice Toothless"

"You to"

"So you got beat by a twelve year old." I say, as I chuckle a little.

"He's stronger than you think" he responds, "The leg doesn't help much either"

"And I'm not twelve,I'm 13" says Toothless

Then I realize he doesn't have his leg, but can still fight this good. That's a big accomplishment. "Yeah, so uh I'll come back tommrow if that's all I need to know" I say as I start walking to the door.

"Oh, yeah and Astrid"

"Yeah, Hiccup" I ask

"You start tommrow at 9,okay"

"Okay"

"Oh, and we need your phone number if we need anything"

"Oh, okay. Let me just" I say as I take out and write on a piec of paper "Here"

"Okay, bye Astrid

"Bye, Hiccup. Bye, Toothless"

"Bye, Astrid"

With that I walk out hearing a few grunts on the way. It was still morning around 10, so I explore around town. I went to a few shops and looked for a place to Stay. I asked around for a good hotel, when they said the main Carlton. Around 9 at night I go and see if they have any rooms. The lady says they do and that it would be $350 a night. I agree and handy credit card. She scans it and gives me my room key. I go up to my room laying my bag and a luggage down. I lay on the bed when my phone rings. Unknown it be, Hiccup. I open the phone and say "Hello"

"Where are you?" I hear another voice in e line say

"Dad" I ask

I hear no response, it's just a clear call. Can it be, he's tracking it. I immediately hang up, and throw my phone out the window. Even with his cop abilities he will never find me. I need to get out of here, he might be on his way here.

**Okay, so that is it. So Toothless is Hiccup's adoptive son, that will come in handy. Astrid's dad is a cop. So that's all for today. GOD BLESS YOU.**

John 2:7New International Version (NIV)

7 Jesus said to the servants, "Fill the jars with water"; so they filled them to the brim.


	3. Beginning To A New Life

**So more, begin again. Review Responses**

**UnbreakableWarrior-thx**

**Angryhenry-Thx, hope you like it.**

**disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Astrid POV**

I quickly run out of hotel room only getting my bag. I run to the elevator and take it down. Tears are rolling down cheeks, I can't go back. I can't live like that anymore. I run out of the elevator to the car. It was raining hard, but I didn't care. I got to my car and opened the door. I went in it, shut the door and put the key in. I turn it, nothing. I turn it again, nothing. My car is not turning on. It's not turning on. "AHHHHHH, TURN ONYOU FRICKEN CAR" I say as I hit the wheel "TURN ON"

I hit the car multiple times, "WHY AREN'T YOU TURNING ON"

Then I hear a knock on my window. I turn to see a man in a black suit holding an umbrella, he then says "Are you okay"

I turn to him, he seems familiar. I open my door and I look at him "Hiccup" I say

"So it is you" he says as he puts the umbrella over me "What's wrong, why are you crying. "

I wipe the tears from my eyes and say "I don't really want to talk about it. I just have to get out of here"

I start to walk away from him, but he comes trailing behind me. "Astrid, you can tell me anything, trust me" he says as he gets my shoulder

"How can I trust you, I just met you this morning" I say as I start walking away, more running.

"Okay, then" I hear him say from behind me

I keep running down the street, when I slip on a puddle. "Ahh" I say as I fall.

I fall and stand up once more, I see myself. I'm mostly soaked in water. Then I immediately see the curb beside me and I go and sit down. I just sit down watching the rain going through my feet. The water is cold and dirty, but I didn't care. My life was over, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted this to end. As I feel hope to start going away, I feel no more rain. I turn up to see him again. "I told you, to leave me alone." I tell him.

But he doesn't listen, he just sits beside me. Suit and all. "Don't you get it. I'm telling you to leave, and yeah I quit."

He doesn't say anything, but just keeps the umbrella on top of us. I can stand his silent. "GO AWAY" I say as I pushed him, which made him land on the floor.

His suit was now completly drenched in cold dirty water. He quickly got up and sat beside my once more "So you want to go to Starbucks to talk about this" he says

How can he still be here? I just pushed him into dirty sewage water? I just. I broke down, I start to sob and cry and yell. My hands were in my face, and I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care what they thought.

I was like that for a few minutes, when a feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn over, he's still here. "So" he says

Then I remembered his offer, but I had no money. I couldn't use any of my credit cards, he could obviously track them. "I don't have any money" I say

"I'll pay for it, just tell me what's wrong" he says as he stands up and gestured his hand

i think about it, can I trust him. Well, I got no one else. I get his hand and pull me up, "Okay"

I walk beside him, for about a block when we reach a Starbucks. He opens the door and I walk in. He walks over to a table and pulls out a chair, I look over to him and he nods. I sit and he pushes me in. "So, what coffee" he asks

"Uh,Chai Latte" I respond

"Okay" he says

I see him walk over to the counter and ask for both. The Starbucks is empty other for the workers and us. The music is a little loud, with 'Stay With Me'. He the walks over with both coffees, "Here's your Chai"

I get it and drink a little, and I put it back on the table. Then I turn to him who's just looking at me. "So" he says

"Your not going to stop until I tell you will you" I say

"Yeah, I have a sort of stubbornness issue"

"I noticed" I say as I take another sip

There's an awkward silence in between until he says "So what brings you to Berkshire"

I agreed to tell him, so should I. "New beginning" I say

"What's so wrong with your past"

He wasn't going to let me pass by was he. "Family Problems"

"Oh, so what is it"

"What is what"

"The problem with your family, parents, siblings"

"Uh, my father"

"So what dose he do"

"He's a person, who has a job"

"I thought so" he said sarcasticly

"You know that your sarcasm, won't make me say anything. Right"

"Well, your saying something. Rather then pushing me off the curb"

"true"

"So what's the matter with your father, why we're yelling at your car. Why we're you running out of the elevator to your car"

The elevator, I remember he just saw me I my car. "What do you mean, the elevator. You only saw me in the car, are you stalking me mister"

"No, of course not. But that's not important right now, just tell me what's wrong"

I was about to tell him, when I hear a siren. I shiver a little and he says "So your father's a cop, then"

"How did you know"

"The way you moved when the cop car past by. You were scared. What has your father done to you"

He knew too much, he now could not go until he knew what my father had done. "He's a... alchoholic" I say

Dang it. Why did i just say that? "So he treats you bad at home" he says in a compassionate manner.

"Yeah"

"So you left home, as soon as you graduated and you got a job at my father's dojo" he says

"Pretty much"

"So why are you running around town, crying"

"He's... He's just... I CAN.T LIVE HERE ANYMORE, HE'S COMING AFTER ME AND TAKE ME BACK HOME. I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT ANYMORE" I scream as I stand up and start walking out the door.

I hear he door close behind me, I keep walking in the rain. "Astrid, let me help you" I hear him Say

I keep walking, until he runs in front of me. "I can help you. What do you need, a home, clothes, a working car"

How can he still be here? Doesn't he know that I just want to be left alone to die? Even though how can he offer me so much, he works for his father. "What?" I say

"Astrid, you can stay in my apartment. If you don't take your car or anything that can be tracked like a credit card, you can hide in my Apartment"

He's willing to hide me. His willing to help me. His willing to change his world to help a woman he even knows. How can he be so helpful? He doesn't even know what's happening to me, but he's helping me. What if I say yes, will that be wrong. Do I even have any other choice, I'm going to end I the streets if I don't go with him. "Okay" I whisper

"Good now do you need anything extra clothes"

"Actually I do, I left them all in the car and hotel room" I say

"Okay then, let me just" he says as he hands me the umbrella "Here"

He takes out his phone and dials "Hello" he says

"Hey Ruff, is the store still open"

"Okay, keep it open I'm on my way"

He closes the phone and says "Come on, the Macy's is just a block away"

"Macy's"I say

"Yeah a friend of mine works there, Rachel, Trevor's sister"

"But Hiccup I don't have any money. I only have credit cards and you said not to use them"

"Don't worry, I'll buy them"

"What, how can you"

"Don't worry about it, I have enough money"

We walk for a while, until we get to a Macy's. He tries to open the door but it's locked. He knocks and then a girl in black skinny jeans and a green shirt, with black heels, long blonde curly hair. She's chewing gum and has some key. She opens the door, and we walk in. "I see why you called" she says "What happened and who's this"

"Don't want to talk about it. This is Astrid, the girl I told you about."

"Oh, the other girl finally. My name is Rachel, but call me Ruff" she says

"Uh, okay" I respond

"So what can I help you with" she says

"Astrid here needs a whole new wardrobe" he says

"Oh, okay. Come with me to upstairs to the ladies department and Hiccup go get a new suit" she says

I see him walk down the hall, and Ruff pulls me to the staircase. We walk up and gets to The woman department. "Isn't this going get you in trouble" I say

"Ah, if it does. It's work number 36" she responds "Now what style do we want for you"

"Uh" I respond

"I have a great idea, go to the dressing room. I'll get you clothes and pass it to you" she says as she pushes me to dressing room "I'll be right back"

I take off my shirt and pants witH my black Keds."Here" she says as she hands me some clothes.

I try them on, to big. "It's to big" I say

"That's a size 3 are you sure"

"Yeah, are your calling me fat"

"No, it's just that. We'll let me just" she says as she runs away.

She passes me more clothes, pile after pile. I keep some, I throw some. Then she passes me a red dress. It's beautiful. It's a long red strapless dress. It so simple, yet so elegant. I quicly put it on and see in the mirror. I need a bigger one. I walk out to only be greeted by Hiccup sitting on one of benches, in a new suit. "Ahh" I say

He looks at me for a while, he looks so dumbfounded. "Hello" I say as I wave my hand in front of his face.

He doesn't say anything, but instead I hear a "Girl, you look fabulous"

"Where is a bigger mirror" I ask

"To the left"

"Astrid you look.." Says Hiccup "You look beautiful"

"Did I not look beautiful before" I say as I walk to the mirror

"No, it's just that"

"It's okay, Hiccup. It's beautiful isn't. How much is it Ruff" I ask

"Oh, that one is $950 to $1,500"

It's way to expensive. I'm already taking to much. I can't have Hiccup buy me this. "Oh," I say

"Hey, if you like it. I'll take it" I hear Hiccup say

"I can't do that, Hiccup. Your nice and all but this is to much" I say as I walk back to the dressing roo and take it off throwing it out of the room

I put my clothes back on and walk back out. "Are you sure you don't want it" he asks

"Yeah, I'm sure" I say

"Okay then. How much will it be Ruff" he asks

"With her stuff and the suit. It will be $10,895.35"

i choke on my own saliva "What" I say

"It's okay" he says as he passes over his _debit card_.

He passes me a baG, while the rest are in a little cart Ruff had for us. It was from a Walgreens, nice Ruff. We walk out to the door, with Ruff trailing behind. We walk out and Ruff closes the door. "Hiccup, how are you going to pay all that"

"Don't worry about it, I already told you. Come on we're close to my apartment" he says

We walk for a while, how can he be so nice. Why was he looking like that when I was wearing the dress. Does he like me. "We're here" he says as we get to a huge building 'EWM Properties', looks really fancy. How can he afford all of this?

**So that's all for today, this was a pretty long chapter. So Hiccup is pretty rich, why? You'll see. Astrid's going to stay with him, so we'll see how that works. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Great peace have those who love your law, and nothing can make them stumble.

**Psalm 119:165 NIV**


	4. Beginning To Realize

**So sorry for the delay in update. I'll just say starting September 2, updates will vary since I'm entering school. Reason for such a delay, orientation. So uh, that's all review response.**

**angryhenry-I might get into more of that idea in his chapter**

**wayside.2-thx, God bless you**

**Hiccstrid20-lol, he is too nice. but tat's just how I imagine Hiccup**

**Xxdounutsxx-appreciate the support**

**Guest-hope you like this too**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We leave the Walgreens Cart outside and carry all the bags in. Hiccup opens the door and I walk in, marble floors, big chandelier on the ceiling, and I doorman. "Goodnight, . Miss" he says

"Goodnight, Charles" Hiccup responds

We get to the elevator and Hiccup presses the button, the elvator opens and we walk in. He presses floor 9, the last floor. As we reach up we hear muffeled voices "Hookfang where are you? No, you get that and that"

"Kids" says Hiccup as the door opens to reveal a boy lying the couch with a headset and a contol in hands. "Barf, on your other side. Blech watch out"

I see Hiccup walk over to the boy and take off the headset and say "Guys go to sleep or I'll tell your parents tomorrow."

Wait that kid was his son, right. Toothless"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep at ten" Hiccup tells him

"Yeah, but you were taking long at the meeting. So I thought a little game wouldn't hurt. It's barley" he says as he turns around to see the clock say 11:30 "Oh"

"Come on, get to bed" he say as he signals to the hallway

he then turns to see me "Hey, what is she doing in here" he says

"She staying with us for a while" he responds

"Hi" I wave at him

"I have no idea what your doing, but goodnight" he says as he runs to a room. Before he reaches it he goes to a knob and turns a knob making the lights dim.

"Toothless" says Hiccup

"Just helping you bro" Toothless responds

I chuckle a little, Hiccup grunts and goes turn on the lights. "There" he says

I look around at the room better, there was three big couches, a huge flat screen tv, every console you could ever think about, every video game, and a huge kitchen behind. "So I'm just wondering, how can you pay his if you work at a dojo" I ask "i'm not trying to be rude but"

"It's okay, I have a lot of people ask me that. I don't work for any certain company, I get hired by companies to create new game consoles or video games or soft wares." h.e says as he walks to the kitchen and gets something from the drawer. "Here, your going to need this "

He hands me an iPhone,still in the case. "Don't say you don't want it. I'm going to need your phone number and the room you will be styling is over here " he says as he walk down the hall.

"Thank-you" I respond

i follow him down the hall to a room "You will be staying in one of my guest rooms. Here's the key. If you need anything I'm be in that room" he says as he signals to te other door

"Okay" I say as I get the key

Hoccup walks to his room, leaving me with the door. I open it to see paintings everywhere. There was a bed, side tables, a closet, mirror, a bathroom, and a tv with more consoles and games. I look closer at the paintings, they were dragons. One of them was black, one was red, another blue, an one was a orangy red color. "I'm the black one" I hear a voice at the door say

"Ahh" I say to realize it's only Toothless "Aren't you supposed to be in bed"

"Yeha, but aren't you supposed to be in Hiccup's room"

"Excuse me" I say

"What you can totally see it in the way he sees..."

"Toothless" he heard hiccup say behind him

"Okay, hehe gooodbye" he says as he walks past Hiccup and to his room

"Sorry for that" he says

"It's okay" I say "Um, why do you have so many paintings of dragons. I've seen them before, maybe at an art expo. By that famous painter"

I see Hiccup, he's looking a little nervous while telling me this. "These were by the amazing artist called Valka"

Then it hits me Valka Haddock. Wait Haddock. Isn't he Henry Haddock. "Hiccup are you related her becuase I remember her name is Valka Haddock, isn't it"

Hiccuo walks up to te orangey reddish one "Yeah, she was my mother"

Was. Did she die. "I'm so sorry for bringing that up" I say

"No it's okay. You didn't know. But yeah she was a great artist, but one day she got kidnapped by trying to protect me and we have never found her. Most people say that she's dead, but not me. I believe she's still out there" he says as he looks more at the dragon. "I just keep these to not forget her"

"Oh" I say. I didn't know his mother had died, seems like we have something in common. Hiccup is just looking at the painting and then he shakes his head. "So okay, uh goodnight" he says as he walks out the door

I still feel like that sometimes. How I miss my mom, but I try to get the better out of it. I put the bags on the bed and take out a change of sleepware. I close the door and put it on.

_Crash_. What the. I open my door to see Toothless peeking out of his. Then we hear a "Dang you fricken, leg" from inside Hiccup's room.

I look at Toothless, who's face is now on the downside of sadness. He walks over to the door and knocks "Everything okay, dad"

Then we hear a different noise and "Yeah, I just forgot to put on my leg before I stood up"

"Oh, okay" Toothless says as he goes back to his room.

I stay at the door, just looking into the hallway. Then I hear a door open, oh great. I close my door, to hear a person walk to another room. I determined it was Hiccup since one step sounded different to the next. Then I hear the door shut for a moment and open again. I open my door to see Hiccup in some sort of black pajamas. He looks good, even without a suit. Wait, what. We look at each other for a moment as if we had never meet, the darkness made it even worse. Then Hiccup said "Need anything Astrid"

Then I think to myself, what I hadn't told him "Um, no but. Thanks, for everything"

"No problem"

"But why? Why would you help me? A girl who pushed you into dirty sewage water."

Then he's imediatley answered "I don't like to see people suffer. Goodnight Astrid"

He then abruptly walked to his door and shut it. "Uh, goodnight" I say

i close my door and walk to my bed, I leave the iPhone charging and lay down. I put myself under my covers. The sheets were so soft, I could just lay here forever. I then think of Hiccup, why did he answer like that. Is he hiding something. Sure I'm hiding a lot of my past, but his life seems okay. What is wrong with him?

**Stuff we realized in this chapter. Valka was an artist, and she was kidnapped. Hiccup is a rich video game software inventor, something along those lines. Astrid is hiding a lot more than we asked for. Toothless is just well, Toothless.** **Sp that's all for today. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Jesus answered, "The work of God is this: to believe in the one he has sent."

**John 6:29 NIV**


	5. Beginning A New Morning Routine

**Hey more Begin again. Review responses**

**Mylittledragon- Thx, for the review. So what I'm seeing is that you want longer chapters so this might be around 2,000 words. Most of my chapters are 1,000-1,500 max, but if you want more. I'll try to make it 2,000**

**Angryhenry-something like that**

**Unbreakable Warrior-thx.**

**Guest-Call it whatever you'd like it, but she got no money and is hiding from ****her father**

**Larissa-thx,here's your update**

**o0opo0opopo**

I open my eyes to see darkness. "What" I manage to say. I touch the table until I reach the phone. I turn it on 5:30, great. Well, I should take a shower. I get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. I change and clean the room. My outfit is a plain red shirt and Levi's, with black Vans. I then see the phone again 6:15. I open my door to hear "_I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing"_

The weird thing is, is that there are two voices. One them is really off key and one them sounds recorded. Once, I look outside I see a Toothless only in boxers, walking to me. "He does this every morning." He says as he walks to the bathroom., minding his own business.

I walk to where the sound came, which was the kitchen. I then see Hiccup signing "_But I don't need no cure.I'll just stay a victim"_

I stand on the side of the kitchen, just leaning against the wall. Enjoying the show that he was giving. Getting out a pancake mix, and using the spatuala as a microphone. I laugh silently, and just keep looking at him. Then he turns around to see me, and he doesn't stop. Instead he walks to me and gets my hand. "No, Hiccup"

"Come on it'll be fun"

He gets me and keeps singing off key."_I said I'm hooked on a I'm high on believing"_

The dance lasted for like 3 seconds as the song came to an end. "See that wasn't that bad" he says

I sat down on the chair beside the counter and then I realize, so this is what's it's like to have fun. This is what's it's like to be happy. To enjoy your life. To be with people you love. Wait,love. Do I love...

"So Astrid, how do you like your pancakes" he asks making me lose my train of thought

The last time I ate pancakes had been about 5 year ago. When my mom was okay, she was home and my dad was well not as bad as now. She made me breakfast before I left to school, of strawberries. "Do you have Strawberry" I ask

"In fact, I do" he says

He take out a packet of strawberries and blueberries. He then puts the mix into the pan and lays the blueberries. He then cooks it and places it on a plate, putting a lid over it. "It's for Toothless" he says

he then makes mine and hands it to me. "And you" I say

"Yeah, let me just take out the banana." He says as he gets some bananas from the other side of the counter.

I start to take a bite out of my pancake, when he says "Milk, Coffee, what would you like to drink?"

"Coffee" I say

"Okay"

He then takes out milk and a little Kurig Cup. He put the little cup in the Kurig and a cup under it, then takes out milk. He then gets in the cupboard chocolate mix and a cup. He pours some milk and then mixes the chocolate. He then puts it next to the blueberry pancake. "Dad, do I have to go to school". I hear Toothless whine as he walks to the kitchen and sits where his plate is.

"We've been through this, it's the law. You don't want to go to Juvi, again"

"Fine, but if that girl comes up to me again she is so gonna pay" he says as he lifts the lid from his plate

"What have. I told you, it's girl you can't do that"

Then I say "What's wrong with her anyway"

Toothless looks at me and says "Her name is Stephanie she thinks so much about herself, and she so buggy. There's a bunch of guys and she always has to get my hat. Why does she take out my hat."

I chuckle a little "What's so funny" he says

"Nothing" I say as I bite into the pancake.

She totally likes him, and he thinks she's annoying. Oh how classic. "Okay, bye. Hiccup" he says as he finishes the pancake and the chocolate milk.

"Bye, Toothless" he says as Toothless runs out the door. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and denim jeans, with some black converse.

The seat that Toothless was in Hiccup occupies it. With him bringing two coffees and a plate. "So why did you actually laugh" he asks

"Oh, we'll isn't obious Stephaine likes him" I say

"Seriously" he aska

"Yeah, most girls are annoying to guys that they like"

"Oh" he says as he takes out a bite of his pancake "So, how was your night"

"Good" I respond as. I take a bite out of mine.

It was silent for a moment when I asked "So Hiccup who's going to be there when we get to work"

He looks at me as if I were to ask something else "Uh, no one or maybe Tuff. He likes sometime alone before work" he says

"So uh" I say "You know last night when I asked you, about helping me. What do you mean by, not seeing people suffer"

He took the last bite out of his pancake and took a sip of his coffe. He turned to me and said "There was this period of time, where I was extreme depressed. One time I even thought of killing myself. But thankfully that didn't happen. So I always wished that there was someone there for me. As in when I meet Toothless, everyone thought he was a criminal, an outlaw. But I saw something different in him, as I did in you. While most people looks at a person from the out side, I like I think that everyone has a story behind them. They all have things that changed them to who they are"

I realize what he just said. He saw hope in me. I used to always think that people just saw me for the person I was outside. But he seems to look at the world differently, I like that. "I just like for you to think of me more than a weird girl who screams at her car. i just would like to thank that" I tellhim

"So I think we should get going the dojo is a half hour drive away" he says as he signals to the clock 8:15.

"Okay, let me just get my bag" I say as I go back to my room

I go to the room and get he phone and a bag Hicup had bought me. Then I walk back out to see Hiccup waiting by the door, he was wearig a red shirt with a black flying figure in between and some black pants with black shoes. Nothing to extravagant. "Ready" hesays

"Yeah" I say as he opens the door, leading me out. We go to the elevator and go out "So where's our car" I ask

"Oh,it's right there" he says pontiff to a black Audi. He opens it and let's me in while he goes on the other side. We drive for a while, until I recognize the little mall. We stop and I was about to open the door when he opened it for me. "Thanks" I say

"Your welcome" he says

We walk to the entrance of the dojo and he takes out his key and opens it. I Then hear 'Sway' by Michael Buble. I look at him and he says "Follow ne"

We walk to training area to see a guy with sort if long blonde hair dancing with a broom. "_Make me sway_" he sings

I try bit to laugh, and so does Hiccup. Then we see him turn to us, "Hey, Hiccup. Uh, who's the girl" he asks as he shyly throws the broom aside.

"She's the new trainer astrid, and you forgot that I opened today didn't you." he says

"No, I just thogtthat since you've seen me dance before you wouldn't mind but I didn't know you brought a girl. Especially one so..."

"Trevor"

"So nice. Heghee. So uh, yeah your dad left a note saying why we were going to do."

"Okay. So ah Tuff go do something, just don't destroy anything. And Astrid you an change I'll go check what my dad wanted done"he says

I go get a new gI, and I change. I go out to see Hiccp openign the door letting little kids in. He soon tells me they are he 10/12 class, why so long because most of time they are picking there koses. Then we have teh adult classes and I see hat hey only have from 1-2:30. Then we have a lunch, in which Hiccup bought pizza for us three. Soon, three hit and Toothless comes in the door. "So how'd it go" Hiccup asks him

"Ph great, Stephaine wouldn't leave me alone."

I go over to the entrance leaving them some alone time. Then a girl come in blonde hair with green and blue highlights. She was wearing a spagetti strap shirt that was green and blue. She had bright blue eyes. She then says "I would like to sign up for a class"

I call Hiccup not knowing why to do"Hiccp, new student"

"Coming" he says

Hiccuo comes to us to tells "So you ready for a martial arts class"

"Yes, sir"

"Okay it will be $50 per class, plus he gi and other needs so it will be $100, what's your name"

"Stephaine, Stephanie Henderson"

"Stephaine, okay you can start today if you want." he says getting a gi from under the table "Here's your go, the dressing room is to the left"

She walks over leaving he mother who later paid. We boy stood there for a moment until an angry Toothless came out from the trainikg area. "Why is she here?" He said angrily

"Who" Hiccup asks

"Stephanie"

"Is she. Her"

"Yes, what is she doing I'm she dojo. I fricken hate her. Fire her or something"

"She's not an employe, she's a student. A new one so I'm going to make Astrid train her while I take you out for some ice cream."

"Wait what" I say

"Your going to train her, she's your student"

"Yeah, okay" I say a I go out back to the training area to see Stephaine already dressed.

"So you ready" I say

She turns it am and says "You startle me, and yes I am ready"

"Good" I says as Inwak to her

"So isn't Timothy going to be here" she says

Timothy. Who's Timothy. Oh right Toothless. "Um, no not right now. He went for ice Cream with his dad" I tespond

"Oh" she says as she walks to the mat I was in.

"So your going to do whatever I do okay" I tell her

"Yeah,okay" she says

she seems awfully distracted, she was looking at Toothless' backpack which was against the wall. "So you got a crush on him right" I tell her

She quickly shakes her head "Yes, how did you know. Am I too obvious "

"A little I respond"

"Great, so do you know what I should do to get him to talk to me" she says sitting criss crossed.

Now, I'm giving love advice, what's wrong with me. We'll I guess it wouldn't hurt, right.

**so I just finished until here. Not leaving it in a cliff hanger but in a Wierd ending in my opinion. Why Intook so long to upload this a 2,000 word chapter takes a while. And also proffering this, which is hard since I'm writing this on my phone. Hehe. So that's all GOD BLESS YOU.**

Esther 1:7New International Version (NIV)

7 Wine was served in goblets of gold, each one different from the other, and the royal wine was abundant, in keeping with the king's liberality.


	6. Beginning To Hang Out

**Guess who's back? Mee. So after a long wait I have decides to update this. Yayaya. Because I need to continue this story. So I can continue the rest. **

**O0o0o0o0o0**

I am standing in front of the glass doors of the dojo, watching the rain hit the ground. As yesterday, it's raining. I was wondering where Hiccup and Toothless had gone for so long.

After a two hour class, correct that love therapy, it was time to go. Tuff had left a half an hour into he conversation, being annoyed about Stephanie's talks about Toothless' eyes, hair, skin, and what not. She was still changing into her normal clothes in the back. "Are my parents here yet" Stephanie asks as she comes out from the back

"Nope" I respond

Stephanie stands beside me also looking out the window. "It's not very fun flying through a storm" she says

Why would she think that? "What do you mean?" I ask

"One time I took a flight during a storm and we almost crashed" she pauses "My dad is a pilot"

"A Storm flight" I say

"Yeah"

"_Stormfly" _I whisper to myself

"What?"

"Oh, just nothing"

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Stephanie said "Pretty cool name though, Stormfly"

She thought that was a name, it's pretty weird. But then again people have wired nicknames here. "You want me to call you Stormfly?"

"Really" she says Turing to me with a smile across her face.

"Sure,_Stormfly"_ I say as I spot something outside "Hey is that your mom"

Outside the dojo in the rain was a woman. Around her thirties you would say, wearing slacks and a blue button up shirt. Her face wasn't visible due to it being covered by her umbrella. "Yeah" she says as she opens the door "Bye Astrid"

"Bye Stormfly" I say as the door closes behind her. I see her walk to her mother hug her and they walk away.

My mom. I remember when I was little coming out of preschool and run I into her arms laughing.

_"Mommy" I giggles as she runs to her mother_

_"Hey baby girl" she says as she picks me up "How was school"_

_"Fun, even though there was an annoying boy. I didn't like him. He kept calling me princess" I says as my mother lets me down and I crosses my arms_

_"Well let's hope he doesn't like you" her mother laughs_

_"Boys like me. Ewwww, they have cooties"_

_"Come on" she says trying to not giggle "Let's go home"_

I am returned to the normal world seeing Hiccup and Toothless running to the dojo, half soaked. I open the door for them "You guys forgot your umbrellas" I say as they enter

"Well, I didn't think we would be out there so long" Hiccup says as he gets a spare towel from one of the cabinets.

"What, I didn't want to see her" Toothless says trying to get a towel, but Hiccup doesn't let him "Hey, let me"

"For his fault we had to be put in the pouring rain" he says telling Toothless to go sit because he was not giving him a towel.

"Fine" Toothless retorts as he sits on one of the wait benches

"So, how did it go" Hiccup says as he gets dried off

"Oh, good. Mostly because she wasn't here for the lessons, she was here for Toothless" I say

"What. No I am no longer coming to this dojo. I will fly away to an island an live there. I could become a dragon." Toothless says as he stands up walking to the door "Yeah that's what'll do. Bye Hiccup"

Before he could walk out the door, Hiccup gets him and carries him back to the seat he was in. "You sir aren't going anywhere. You can't just change your life for a girl" Hiccup says

"You've done it enough times" Toothless folds his arms

"That's a whole different thing, it has nothing to do with this" Hiccup responds in his defense.

What does Toothless means changing his life? What have women done to Hiccup? "Still" I say "She is crazy for you"

"Uggg" Toothless groans "Why me? Why not like Hookfang or Barf? Yeah they are good options. Well maybe not Barf, but maybe Hookfang will do"

"Hookfang?" I ask

"Yeah, he's my nephew. He's my cousin's son" Hiccup says

"Oh" I respond

"So can we go home now" Toothless says as he gets up again and walks to the back

"Yeah, but we are going to eat remember and you have to change they aren't going to enter like that"

"Wait where are we going"

"Sushi House"

"Yayay, SUSHI" I hear Toothless yell from the back

"He loves sushi" Hiccup tells me

"Oh, really"

"I'm ready" Toothless says as he runs to the entrance. He was now wearing a black shirt with a black dragon that said "Fastest Dragon Alive" and a pair of blue jeans, with black shoes.

I hadn't noticed Hiccup had gone off, but he said "Uh, I got the umbrella's but I only have two"

Toothless runs to him and gets one, runs out of the dojo. "Uh, I guess we're going to share then" he says

"Yeah" I say

He opens the door and hands me the umbrella. "Let me just lock up" he says as he turns of the lights and locks the door.

I give him the umbrella back and we walk side by side to his car. We could hear the rain hit the umbrella and the floor beside us. There were a few people here and there walking with umbrellas. In front of us Toothless running through the rain, with the umbrella flying out of his hands. I hear Hiccup chuckle and turn to him.

This is the first time I had ever seen him straight in the eyes with no distraction with no movement. He did the same. We had stopped walking and just stood there in the rain under the black umbrella.

His dashing green met my blue. My blonde met his auburn. It had seemed if the world stopped, until we heard "Hey are you guys coming or not. I'm hungry."

With that the moment was ruined, and we shook our heads and kept walking. "Uh, so Astrid. What is your uh. Favorite kind of smoochie...sushi. Sushi. Yeah, what is your favorite kind of sushi."

"It's a California Roll" I respond trying not to laugh

"Mine too" he says as he hands me the umbrella once more and gets the keys from his pocket.

He walks to the my door with Toothless now waiting at his door. He opens it and lets me in. I then sit and see him go next to Toothless. In which Toothless comments sarcastically "Smoochie, nice"

"Shut it, get in" he says as he pushes him in.

I try not to laugh at all of this, while he gets in. "So, let's go" he says Turing the car on and getting out of the parking lot.

The Windshield wipers were the only noise you could hear in the car. _Wish-wish-wish. _"So, Astrid" I hear Toothless say as he puts his head between the seats "What was your romantic life before this"

Choke on the question. "Tim, you don't ask that" Hiccup explains

"Hey you know I hate it when you call me that"

"No it's okay, Hiccup. I can tell him if you don't mind" I say

"No not at all. It's just that..."

"Tell me" Toothless says as he goes between the seats again.

"Okay, then well" I start. But I can't say my love life so I make one up. "So when I was about your age, Toothless. I used to like This boy, he was tall and had black eyes. He used to always wear this black cap that had a dragon on it. And I used to take it. Always. Every single day. I sort of started to get obsessed and started following him every where."

Hiccup turns at me, still driving with a confused look. I wink at him, I hope he got the sign. I turn over to Toothless and continue "So as the days went on, he kept going to other places. Then one day I saw him with another girl, or was he talking to just one of his friends. I don't remember. Anywho, I realized I could no longer live without him. So I just kidnapped him."

Toothless looks at me, and starts backing a away. "Youuu diidd whaatt" he stutters

"I kidnapped him. But he wouldn't love me or eat. Then he soon died, so I cut his head off and it's now on my room shelf. It's still there now" I say as I go turn back foward.

Toothless still confused by all this, try to say "Hiicccccuuuuppp, yooouu aren't woorororieedd or scaarreeed oooffff herrrr"

Hiccup shrugs "I think it's good thing to do. I mean if I person won't love you. You use force."

"You got to be kidding right" Toothless says

"Well, I would show a picture of him. But well you know my phone is dead. It's a pretty cool picture" I say nonchalant.

"Uhhhh" Toothless continues to say that for the rest of the ride.

"We're here" Hiccup says as he parks.

I get down and Hiccup does too. Toothless takes a while to get down and looks ay me suspiciously. He signals to Hiccup and whispers something in his ear. "Don't worry. I highly doubt she'll do that" he responds

We walk into the restaurant and we sit at a table. As we sit down I spot Stormfly. Must've come here with her mom. This is going to be hilarious. "Hey Toothless look it's Stephaine" I say as I nudge his shoulder and signal to het table.

He looks at her, she waves with one hand and in the other she has a knife. "AHHHHHHHH, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME" he screams running out.

I turn to Hiccup who was helping me in, and we laugh so loud. Not caring of the other people who look at us worried as to why we are not running after him. Stormfly even looks at me confused. "I'll go get him" Hiccup says as he lets me in my seat.

As he's gone, Stormfly walks over to our table. She stands by means asks "What was all that"

"I gave Toothless this crazy girlfriend story that kidnapped and killed the guy she liked. He should be back to normal in a while." I respond

"Uh,okay. I'll just be at my table" she says as she goes back.

As she leaves I hear the front door open. Hiccup and Toothless coming in. Hiccup looks fine while Toothless is still a little terrified. They get to the table and sit down. "So you didn't kill the guy you liked" Toothless asks

"No. I just made that up so you don't treat Stephaine like that." I respond

Hiccup sits next to mr as Toothless sits in front of him. The waiter cokes by with the menus, he leaves. He comes back in a little while and we order, he leaves again. Once out food arrives, we eat. Conversations in between each not really necessary, only to state to Toothless that I wasn't a murder. Once we had finished eating Toothless said "So you were kidding"

"For the last Toothless, I was kidding. It's not like I'll have an axe with me and cut your heads off" I respond

"Here you go, sir" the waiter says as he hands Hiccup his card

"Thanks" he responds "Let's go. "

We all get up and drive home. The night was filled with Hiccup telling Toothless to do his homework. Then a lot of falling from Hiccup, because the rain had done something to his leg. I had been in my room most of the time Organizing my stuff.

The whole week went like that. Waking up. Hiccup's singing. Who even know still did not get annoying, it was sweet. Going to work, or when it was my day off playing videogames with Hiccup and Toothless. At first I wasn't really good at it but I soon got the hang of it. I would also help Stormfly by training her, even though every knew why she was there. Toothless had still not had the guts to even be in the dojo when she was there. Then we would either go to eat somewhere or Hiccup would make something. On my day off I did try to make something, but I ended up setting of the fire alarm. Yeah, Hiccup's going to do the cooking. Then back to sleeping.

As for Hiccup and I, well we have been getting closer. But nothing romantic has happened. He might walk out of the shower as I'm going to the kitchen, but he doesn't mind at all. Neither do I, it's really good eye candy. I still wonder why he has no girlfriend. I have tried asking him or even Toothless, bit neither of them talk about it.

Then one day, again at the Sushi house something interesting happens. "Can I do something so she won't be annoying me" Toothless whines again

Seriously it was getting annoying, for Hiccup and I. "No, she's not going to stop until she actually sees you interested. " I say

"Uhgg"

"So anything interesting at work" I ask Hiccup

"No, nothing just the new system that the guys were working on. " he says

The guys. He never said who they were. Only that they were about one hundred people that made new gaming software, along with him. "Hey, what about that gala" Toothless says taking a sushi and stuffing it in mouth.

Hiccup turns pale white "Oh no, I totally forgot about the gala. And it's tonight. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Oh and remember that you have to take a date."

"Who can I invite now, at last minute" he says Turing to me "Wait maybe..."

"No, Hiccup. I can't. I don't even have clothes to wear." I say.

A gala seriously. How can I go there. "Come on, please. It would be like you paying me back for living with me. "

Hiccup and Toothless lol both at me. "But how can I. A with all those intelligent and high class."

They both burst out laughing. "So you think that my friends are high class"

"Well you sort of are" I say

"They are just a bunch of gamer nerds. Exception being Hiccup whose a karate gamer father singer cook nerd" Toothless adds

"Come on Astrid please" Hiccup pleas

I had no choice "Fine, but what am I going to wear."

Hiccup adds "I know exactly what"

"What do you mean." I ask

"You'll see"

"Check please" Hiccup says as the waiter passes by

We wait and the waiter brings the check Hiccup pays and we go back home. Once we're in the apartment, he walks me to his room. I had never been in his room only seen the entrance of when it was open.

It was black with red, and he had a huge bed and more videogames. A tv in the corner, with laptops on each nightstand. "Okay, don't be mad at me" he says as he opens the door to his closet "I know you told me not to buy it. But you looked like you really wanted it so I sort of got it"

As I walk into his closet, which is extremely long. Shirts on the top, color coordinated and pants on the bottom, also color coordinated. Shoes on the last wall. As I inspection the closet carefully, I see a glimmery red dress at the end of the it. I walk to it taking it out. It was the dress from Macy's. The really expensive one that I had said not to buy, but he did it anyways. And this is when I turned to him. Standing there waiting for an answer.

I put the dress back on the closet rack and hugged him tightly. I cried a little of happy tears. It had been a long time since someone had done this to me. And he was the one who has demonstrated me up until this week that life isn't as bad as it seems. That this beginning have with him for now is wonderful. That he is an amazing person. A wonderful one who does so many things for people. "You okay" he says

"Thank you" I respond getting off of the hug "For everything. I'll go get ready for the gala."

**Gala night. So yeah pretty much this is it. GOD BLESS YOU**

And this is my prayer: that your love may abound more and more in knowledge and depth of insight, so that you may be able to discern what is best and may be pure and blameless for the day of Christ,

**Philippians 1:9-10 NIV**


	7. Beginning To Party

**School, homework, life, uh I have so much stuff to do. Ehh, I'll just write instead. Heheh**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIO**

I put the dress on my bed and looked it at. It's just so beautiful. I mean who would buy this for a girl, they barely even know unless... No way. I mean that would explain everything, but what if he's generally this nice. I could wind up in the streets. But could it be, could it be that he loves me.

Getting into the shower I continued my thoughts. But love is a very strong word. You could generally like a person and be their friend, and just not want to see them sufer as he said. It's just to complicated to even think that. I close the water, and put on my robe and exit the shower.

Because you know, people can normally buy you an extremely expensive dress and hide it in their closet. Right. Drying my hair and putting on my make-up, makes this seem like forever.

Rewind what has happened between us for like the last week. He's been with me, but was he flirting. Coming to think of it maybe he was. He opened the doors for me, he held out chairs, he even helped me up when I tripped yesterday. Was he flirting or just being a gentleman. I finally put on my dress and shoes.

I walk back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, put on some earings and walk out. I take my purse and open the door.

In the wall in front of me was Hiccup, with his metal leg leaning against the wall. He was looking down at his fingers, quite bored. He face immediately changed anf he lifted his head to see me. He didn't say a word, nor did I. It reminded me of about a week ago, under the umbrella in the rain. We stayed like that longer than usual, but what wondered me most was that Toothless hadn't butted in. "Hey, you guys are going to be late" there he was.

Toothless walked in between us, and gestured to the door. "Come on, you guys don't want to be late" he said

Hiccup cleared his throat "Yeah, uh, let's go"

"Yeah, okay" I responded

We walked to the door, while Hiccup gave Toothless a speech "No inviting friends over, no videogames past 10. Which is in about half an hour. Nothing illegal, nothing. And go to sleep before I get here, got it."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye" he said shutting the door in our face.

"Such a nice son you have" I joked

"Yeah" he chuckled

We walked to the elevator and took it down, and I "Hiccup..I would just like to thank you.. For everything. I know I've told you this multiple times before, but I would just like to thank you for giving a new hope to person as messed up as I am"

He then turned to me and said "For you Astrid, anything. You aren't a bad person you know, you just don't know who you are"

"And you do?"

"No, of course not. But I do see something in you that you don't even see. And it's that even that girl that threw me into dirty sewage water can be a softy"

_Soft._ If anybody else would have told me that, they would be in the hospital. But I didn't do that to him, because I... "Hiccup, why did you buy me this dress?" I asked slowly

"Why? You don't like it."

"No, of course not. I love it. It's just that you don't buy an expensive dress to a complete stranger you had meet earlier that day."

"It has just occurred to me that you might have needed it someday. And even though, I didn't buy that day. I bought about three days ago, when I went to the store with Tuff to see his sister. I saw the dress and saw how much you had liked it and I bought it" he says as the elevator opened and we walked out

"Goodnight, Mr. Haddock. Miss" said Charles as he opened the door

"Goodnight Charles" Hiccup responded

"But that still doesn't make any sense though" I said as we walked put to the parking lot, I started to walk to the car when he stopped me by getting my hand "What?"

"We're not going in my car" he said, letting go of my hand

"What are we going in then. Are we walking because I can't walk in these heels" I said

"No, we're going in that" he said pointing to the limo parked at the end of the parking lot

"In a limo!?"

"Yeah, you don't expect to go to a gala in my car. Did you?"

"Well, I just thought..."

"It's okay, come on let's go" he said walking in front of me

For some reason I just stood there and watched him walk "Are you coming or not" he joked as he turned around

"Yeah, yeah" I said catching up.

We walked to the black limo, and he opened the door. He let me in and walked to other side. "Where to sir" I heard a voice say, and it startled me

"George could you lower your screen you sort of scared Astrid" Hiccup requested

I heard a buzzing sound and a man in a cap appeared "Hello, Miss Astrid I will be helping you two tonight. " he greeted "So where are we going"

"The Bellagio, on third" Hiccup said

"Okay. Just enjoy the ride" he said putting the screen back up.

The car started and I put the window down. "Is it your first time in a limo" he asked

"Yeah" I responded, while looking up

"You wanna try that don't you" he signaled to the hood. That I was for some reason looking at.

I giggled "Yeah"

"Here" he clicked on a bottom at the edge of his seat and the hood retreated, seeing the night sky "Go ahead"

I stood up and looked out, the night life of Berkshire. The lights of the nearby shops were on. People walking down the street. As I looked out, I felt something touch my elbow. I turned around to see Hiccup, who was looking at me. "You startled me" I said shoving him.

"What you seemed to be having fun, I wanted to join" he joked

"Yeah, yeah. You know it's beautiful tonight."

"But you know what .it better" he asked

"What"

Part of me for some reason, wished for something. But the other side didn't know what to expect. "Scream"

"Scream?"

"Yeah, scream"

"Okay, then **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

I finished my scream, to realize Hiccup had also done it. I looked at him and he did at me. We both laughed in a matter of seconds, and we ducked our heads in. "That was fun" I chuckled

"Yeah"

"We are about to enter" said George.

We drove another few second and The car stopped. A door opened and closed. My door was opened, and George held out his hand. I walked out along with Hiccup. We walked down and their were about three cameras taking pictures. One of them said "Mr. Haddock how does it feel to be one the richest men of your age."

Hiccup then responded some wierd complicated sentance that I didn't fully understand. "Thank you Mr. Haddock"

" " called other voices. More questions were given to him, more about software and money wise. We finally pass all the questions to enter a huge ballroom. The ceiling had paintings of angles with a gold border. The floor was marble, with a clean nude color. There was a stage at the front, with people around to as if they were getting ready to start. "Hiccup?" I ask

"Yes, Astrid"

"Do you own the company?" I tried to sound extremely confused. Wouldn't want him to think of something else

"Yes, didn't I already tell you that"

"Not that I remember of you only told me you invent videogame software"

"Well, yeah I do. I help ny employees develop the software, being one of the only CEOs that do that"

Multiple people approach us asking Hiccup more questions about the company, I try to listen but it's pretty complicated stuff. I didn't actually care much until "Henry" we hear a woman say "Hiccup"

I see a woman black hair, blue green eyes, in a short dark blue dress and black heels. "Great, just don't pay attention to anything that she says okay" he whispers to me

"Hiccup" she reaches us and looks at him totally ignoring me "How are you, love"

"Good, Heather. I would like you to meet my date Astrid." He said wrpping his arm around me

Date, this was a date. So did he... "Well love" she continued ignoring me "Do you remember about a month ago, at our last meeting and we..."

She stopped as we heard someone speak over the microphone "Today, we are here to celebrate the new contract our CEO Henry Haddock has done with our animation company Colors of Madeline. And to now welcoming Henry Haddock CEO of Dragon Games."

A man comes up to us and hands Hiccup a microphone "I'll be right back" he whispers as he walks to the stage leaving me with Heather.

I see him walk up to the stage as he starts his speech, I try to pay attention until. "Hey you, girl with my man." I hear Heather say

I turn around "Excuse me"

"Well, don't think you'll be with him for long. We've had such a history, it goes back to the company's beginning."

Keeping in mind of what Hiccup told me of not paying attention to what she says I continued "Really"

"Yeah, because I forgave for all that he did to me and I'm ready to start over. No Elsa, Anna, Merida, or Jack will stand in our way and neither you. I know he only brought you to make me jealous so you can stop the act."

"So you think that you can take my man back" I say as I stomp the floor

"He's mine, so don't even think about it"

"Oh really, we'll I don't remember him saying that to me while he led me to his apartment." I was totally saying the truth because he didn't

"You touched my man m, oh you girl are going to get it" she tried to punch me, but I grabbed her hand

People started to stare, so she let go of her fist and I did too. "I will deal with you later because there is no way you can steal my man. You'll see"

I see Hiccup ending his speech and is shaking his hand with the another man. He walks down stage and music starts. Once he close enough I say "Well you know what, Hic-Henry and I already have plans tonight" I grab his hand "And everyday he reminds me that I am better than any other girl. Let's go babe"

I grab his hand and start walking away faster each time "What was all that" he says as we reach outside, I w as slightly sprinkling

"Okay, before I say anything were you guts going to get back together or something"

"No, of course not. We went on one date and I never called her back. She wanted me to send Toothless to a boarding school and to marry her. She's crazy"

"Well, I did you a favor then" I say as we keep walking "You should have seen her face as she started to yell at me, at how you guys were going to get together and about these three girls and a dude. I don't know but inside me I was laughing. so hard. I was seriously believing that you guys used to go out. I just can't see her with you, she's so...crazy"

Hiccup begins to laugh and stops at the large fountain "Come on sit down, we have time. So what did you do"

"Okay" I sat down "So you came by after and we stormed out."

"If I do recall now you called me, babe" he says between laughs

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to know in how serious relationship we were in"

We both go quite for a moment and then we burst laughing, while it rained a little more. "Well, Milady seems like we tricked her"

We both start laughing and we look at each other. I wasn't sure what was on his mind it just seems that I knew it. It began to rain harder and harder. I slightly saw his face come closer to mine, at the same moment I did the same thing. Until I closed me eyes and realised that we were kissing under the rain.

**Ohohohoh. It took so many drafts to write this and get at least at point that I like. But here it is. Hey hoped you liked it. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**2 Samuel 14:6New International Version (NIV)**

**6 I your servant had two sons. They got into a fight with each other in the field, and no one was there to separate them. One struck the other and killed him**


	8. Beginning To Love

**Hehehe. Story time. **

So this is what it's like to be loved. At this exact moment, I am kissing the guy I loved. And I don't even know it. Do I stop this kiss? No. Why? Because I do. I really do love Hiccup. With all his goofy ways, of waking me up in the mornings. The funny dinner afternoons. And the video games. Even if I had just meet him a week earlier, I just knew.

You know how they say it takes longer for a woman to fall for man, than a man fall for a women. I feel that it's true, because Hiccup took me in the night that he had meet me. But I didn't feel comfortable with him until now.

Of course, I was okay with him as friends but something more. I feel it's true. We let go of each other, and we look at each other. The rain is pouring hard from the clouds. "Astrid?" He asks

"Yes" I respond

"Did we just.."

"Kiss" I blurt out, oh I hate this about me "Yes, yes see did"

I touch the back of his hair and kiss him again. He doesn't pull back, but what I think is that his pushing more in. More and more, until. "Woah" we both say as fall into the fountain

Not that we could get anymore wet now. It's raining and we are drenched in water. What else could happen?

We both stand up and look at each other and burst out laughing. "So" he says walking to me, lifting his leg through the water.

He puts his arms around my back, while I put mine above his shoulders. "Yes" I say

He keeps looking at me with his eyes, as if he were waiting for something to happen. Still standing here in the fountain drenched in water. "So, you do like me?"

"What?" I respond

"I mean I knew you liked me since you saw me. You know handsome guy, dashing green eyes. What's not to like" he rolls his eyes

I start laughing leaning my hard against his chest. "You've got to kidding me"

"Yeah, okay. Okay. Enough laughing miss. I have a very important question?"

"And that is?" I ask

"Well, let's just say. You me drive to the nearest open restaurant and we eat."

"So like a date"

"Well, we are on a date anyways. But okay you can call it that. So"

"Of course you doofus"

He kisses me, and I enjoy it more than anything in my life. We let go of our faces and he says "I think we should get out of the fountain?"

"I think we should too" I chuckle

I start walk out, until I turn around and see that Hiccup's still standing there. "What's wrong babe" i ask

"Babe, your keeping it?"

"Yes, so what's wrong?"

"I like it, but the problem is that. Remember my little leg problem and water."

"Right" I get into the fountain and help him out. I put both of my feet out, and then Hiccup puts his foot. He takes out the fake and puts it on the ground, slips, and falls on to me. "You know you're pretty comfortable" he jokes

"Come on Hiccup, get up" I say helping him stand.

"There we go, now we have to get to the limo" I comment

"Just call him." He says lifting his phone

"But wouldn't it be wet, and broken"

"No, I have a special phone that prevents it from doing that"

"So you have a case"

"Yeah, pretty much" he puts his phone against his ear "Hey George"

"You okay"

"Oh, well just come get us near the fountain, and take us to Gob's well take it from their"

"Okay thanks"

He ends the call and looks at me "He's on his way"

"Good, so what does Mr. Haddock have planned tonight other than a dinner."

"Well, I just think that we would make that up as the night went on"

"So you have no plan"

"Not even a clue" he says lowering his head. I laugh a little, lifting his chin up.

We saw the limo approach us and stop. Hiccup opened the door and let me in. I stepped in and sat down, he did the same. He shut the door and the car drove on. "Just to Gob's, George."

"Yes, Mr. Haddock" he responded

For some reason hsi voice sounded different. I thought of it for a moment until I felt something hot touch me. I turn around and see Hiccup handing em a towel. "Your soaking wet, you need to dry up" he says.

"True" I get the towel and dry my face. This towel was so soft, just like Hiccup's blankets.

I turn back to Hiccup who was drying himself. "You know Hiccup, I'm really enjoying this night."

"Really" he wraps his arms around me. I turn to him and see his face, he still a little wet but he's still the same. He turns to me directly, and kisses me. I close my eyes to perceive better, until I feel hit.

I open my eyes to feel myself fly to the side of the car falling on floor of the limo. Glass is everywhere, and my head hurts. I try to get up, but I feel confused. Things start to go hazy. Then I feel something on me. I try to clear my vision a little, to see Hiccup. "Astrid" I hear him, but in whisper.

His face has blood running down his forehead. "Astrid can you hear me" he pleads.

Though I only hear his voice in whisper, I see his emotion that he's actually screaming. My eyelids seem to be closing on me. No, I...

"Astrid, don't close your eyes... Come back...Astrid"

**. No this will not become into a coma story, such as If I Stay. You know it's weird for me to update so soon. But eh, I had an Idea and I took it. So you like my twist. Hehehe.**

**Tumblr-Changeforgood1200**

**Accepting Prompts and questions. Hehe**

**Oh, and if you are a really big fan of this story. After it's finish I will start a prequel/Hiccup's POV of this story. Involving his dad problems, meeting Toothless, dating problems, and Begin Again from his side. It will be called 'Haven't Met You Yet'. Inspired by 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble, since thus story is inspired by 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift.**

**GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Restore to me the joy of your salvation and grant me a willing spirit, to sustain me.**

**Psalm 51:12 NIVo**


	9. Beginning With Fewer Ribs

**Oh yeah, about the cliffhanger.**

_Something is on me. Not anymore. Who's picking me up?_

_Pain, on my side. " 25, female, 5 fractured ribs. Three left two right, concussion, needs transfusion"_

_"Male, 25, mild traumatic brain injury"_

_"Emergency Room #7"_

_"How?"_

_"Car Accident"_

_"Any deaths"_

_"Driver"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What is that sound? Come on, open eyes, open. My eyelids seem to twitch a little, come on some more. They lift a little more. Light peeks through, it's so bright. With one final try, my eyes flutter open.

My head hurts. Too much, for my self to control. I don't feel must of my chest. I wonder why? My wrist has a tube and red liquid is coming in. My finger has a clip and my nose has been tubed up. I also have some wierd things in my lower area. I look foward and see flowers. Flowers of all kinds: roses, hibiscus, lilies. How did all these get here?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I turn to see what's doing that. It was a heart machine, it was monitoring my heart beat. Why am I in the hospital?

I hear a movement in the other end of the room. I see a man in a wheel chair, arranging some flowers into a vase. Who is that? "Hello?" I groggy ask.

I startled the man, making him drop some of the flowers. "Astrid," he says turning the chair to me.

It was Hiccup, he was in a wheel chair. He looked the same other than some stitches on his forehead and his missing prosthetic. "Astrid, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I have this headache, it hurts so much. And I can't really feel my side." I say touching my forehead, while trying to sit up. I see Hiccup put his hand on my side

" Don't. Let me call the doctor," he presses a button on the side of the bed. "They should be here any minute."

"Hiccup, what happened and why are you in a wheel chair? I mean where is your prosthetic? And these flowers..."

"We were in a car accident, it hit your side of the car. You flew to the other side and hit yourself against the window. Then you passed out."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, one of the worst of my life." He says as he looks down

"Babe, I'm right here now." I say as he takes my hand

He looks back up and says "As for the flowers, I didn't know which ones you liked so I ordered all the ones from the store."

"You shouldn't have. But who crashed us?"

"Drunk driver," he responded.

"Are you pressing charges?"

"I would but it's just that George is dead."

"George, he was drunk?"

"Yeah."

We hear the door open and in comes one of the doctors. "Mrs. Haddock, how do you feel?"

"What?"

Hiccup then nudges my arm and winks. I wonder why he put his name as mine. "Do you remember who you are Mrs. Haddock?"

"Yes, of course. I was just a little confused for a moment. That's all."

"So you feel alright?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright then the doctors will do a few more test later today, and we will have you in observation today."

"If I'm okay will I get to go home." I ask

"Due to the crash and your diagnostic, it might be a couple of days."

"Thanks Dr. Chives," Hiccup said as the doctor walked out of the door.

I then turn to Hiccup, "What was all that about?"

"I had to put the you were my wife so they would let me in, along with Toothless," he says.

We see the door open once more and in comes Toothless on the phone. "Yeah, I got it thanks."

He hangs up and looks at us. "Got it," he says lifting up a card. He hands it to me. "You are now Astrid Haddock, to all the world."

I look at it and it's a picture of last year for my ID. "And you got this from..."

"Contacts," he says picking up the flowers Hiccup had dropped "What's with the flowers?"

"But how, why?"

"Well, after I woke up I remember somebody didn't want to be recognized. So Toothless called some of his old buddies, and we got everything together. They just gave him your ID." Hiccup answered.

"So I'm your _wife..."_

"Uhh," Hiccup started to speak.

"According to the law you are, for now." Toothless states "We would've made you step brothers but no one would have believed that. So congrats you're married."

"Okay..." I speak, I feel some increasing pain from my side. I groan "Hiccup, get the doctor" I say between deep breaths.

Hiccup presses the button on the side. "It's okay." He says as he gets my hand again "You'll be alright"

"Ahhh, uhhh" I say, grabbing my side "Where is the doctor?"

The door opens and the doctor enters. "What is it?" He asks

"My side" I say between breaths.

"Okay try not to breath in so deeply" he says coming closer

I try that, it doesn't hurt as much. "Miss, I'm afraid there is not much I can do. That's the problem with fractured ribs. we are going to prescribe you pain killers, I'll go tell someone."

The doctor left, "Hiccup what did happen to me?"

Hiccup looked uncertain to me then responded "You broke five ribs, two of which could puncture your organs. So you had surgery a couple of hours ago. Buy you still have the other broken rib. You also had a mild concussion."

I don't have two ribs. What? "What about you?" I ask

"I got a concussion, and my prosthetic broke."

I look at him from the angle I can see and see something on his arm. "What's about that?" I ask "The thing. On your arm."

"Hu" he says and looks "Oh, this thing. Yeah, you needed a transfusion. Seems that you have ABO negative, one of the rarest kinds. Just a matter a fact, I have the same kind. So, yeah."

He did what? So technically he sort of saved my life. He saved my life! "Babe" I say "I could kiss you right now. But as you can see I'm not in that condition to do so."

He chuckle a little, and gets my hand. "Until your ready" he says kissing my hand "I'll be waiting."

"You guys know you cam still get married in the little chapel down the hall." Toothless comments

"He knows?" I ask

"It's not like you have to figure it out. And he told me when he woke up."

"Oh"

We see a nurse come in. "Mrs. Haddock here are your pills and some water. They may cause you sleepiness" she says as she leaves a bottle of pain killers and a cup of water.

She exits out the door, and I look at the bottle. "How does she think I'm going to reach that? Seriously." I say

"I'll get it." Toothless walks up to the table where the things were placed and passes them to me.

"Thank you" I respond, taking the pill and drinking some water.

The rest of the day was pretty bizarre, mostly because I don't remember half of it. And the several days after that. Those pills really really really worked, because I was either sleeping or not feeling anything. It's been three days and I finally think I'm being let out. The hospital's nice, Hiccup has been with me most of the time and Toothless would be there when he was out of school. The flowers in the room hadn't wired a bit. It was a beautiful sight to see, everytime my eyes fluttered open. Hiccup got his prosthetic back yesterday, so he's out of the wheel chair. If I recall he was telling me how useless he felt in the chair. Now that I'm going I'm not allowed to be out much, stuck in a wheel chair for about a week. Something about my body not standing the pressure, I don't know. "Ready to go' Hiccup tells me as he helps me into the wheel chair

"I've been ready for the past three days" I sat as I sit down.

He chuckled and knells in front of my chair "Well, Milady your carriage to your castle I waiting outside"

"Hiccup" I say between slight giggle

I see him smirk a little and says "Come here you"

He kisses me, and it felt like we hadn't since forever. "You've been holding back from em so long, you wouldn't think you would stay away that easily did you." He says

He stood up and went to the back of chair "Let's go" he says pushing it

He signs the release papers and we go to his car. He helps me to the front seat and he goes to the driver seat. We drive to his apartment, with a little funny talk in between and he helps me out again. As we enter, Charles says "Miss glad to see you better. Mr. Haddock mentioned about the accident."

"Thank you, Charles" I respond as we go to the elevator "Glad to be back"

Hiccup pushes the wheel chair in and we go up. We exit and he opens the door to the apartment. In the apartment he takes me to his room. "Hiccup , but my room is over..."

"I know" he says pushing one of the pillows upward "But your going to need medical attention if anything happens. And it just so happens that this room still has the hospital things in it from my accidents."

"_Accidents"_

"Yeah, I don't know if I've told you but after I adopted Toothless. People still sort of water to kill him, and mostly me, so we had multiple accidents. Making me have this room equipped with medical needs."

"Okay..."

"So let me help you in" he says helping me up and into his bed

He looks at me and kisses me "Would you like anything else, Milady"

"I'm..." Before I could say anything my stomach started to grumble

Hiccup laughs a little "I'll go make some sandwiches. Toothless going to be asking for some too. So I'll be back in a few minutes."

He exits the room, leaving me thinking about the accidents. If so many people tried to kill him and Toothless or at least harm them, how was it that they trusted me?

On the other hand, Hiccup is just the sweetest boyfriend ever. He is my boyfriend right? I mean who would do all these things for a person, right. And I really truly do love him. I love Hiccup.

**She woke up. See I wasn't going to kill her. Why would I do something g like that? In the law they are "married", don't ask how it works because I haven't got a clue. This chapter took three days to write, it was so complicated. I'll be trying to update this story every week. So that's pretty much it. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith—and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God— not by works, so that no one can boast.**

**Ephesians 2:8-9 NIV**


End file.
